


The New Burbage Job

by Petra



Category: Leverage, Slings & Arrows
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra





	The New Burbage Job

The lights went down for the scene change.

Cleopatra didn't move.

The techs scurried on to do their work.

Cleopatra didn't move.

One of the techs poked her.

Cleopatra didn't move.

The tech looked toward Darren in the wings.

Darren said, "Again."

The tech shook her.

Cleopatra didn't move.

The tech lifted her arm. It thumped back down.

Darren said, "Fuck. Shit! Call an ambulance. Get her offstage. We don't need her till bows. Damn it. Go go go!"

He was busy late into the night and didn't check the safe with the priceless Folio till morning.

It was gone.


End file.
